


Trick or Treat

by Sephirotha



Series: ACGSZ [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fivesome, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween time and Zack is eager to get trick-or-treating! But when he goes into the graveyard, will he find a trick or a treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Look at me!” Zack cheered as he ran down the stairs in his werewolf costume “With a huff and a puff, I’ll blow you all down!”

Angeal just poked Zack’s nose to push him into the sofa.

“Ow!”

Angeal chortled as Genesis brushed his wig in front of the mirror.

“You look as scruffy as always,” he said to Zack’s reflection before applying some lip gloss.

“You know, I’d never thought you’d actually dress up as a princess, Gen,” Zack said disbelievingly to which Genesis scoffed.

“I’m not just any princess,” he said insistently as he turned and folded his arms “I’m Anna Karenina, one of the most classic characters in literature.”

“Whatever,” Zack rolled his eyes and glanced at Cloud “My next mission is to get you into a dress!”

“Not going to happen,” Cloud folded his arms after clearing the litter box.

Seraphina and her kittens meowed at Cloud questioningly as he sported two blonde cat ears and a blonde tail.

“Zack, you don’t always have to make it your mission to get everyone into a dress,” Angeal reprimanded as he carefully put his eyepatch on.

“But I wanna!” Zack whined.

“Hey, Seph,” Cloud greeted as the politician came downstairs with his coat on “Where’s your costume?”

Sephiroth hesitated as he glanced at Cloud.

“I…don’t really celebrate Halloween,” he said and Cloud blinked.

“Oh…OK…” he said slowly as Zack pouted in disappointment.

“But, Seph, you should celebrate your birthday at least,” he piped up and Cloud widened his eyes.

“It’s your birthday too?!” he exclaimed as Sephiroth glared Zack down.

“It’s no big deal,” he said slowly.

“It’s a huge deal!” Zack cried out “You’re thirty!”

“Yes, I’m old,” Sephiroth remarked sarcastically “Have fun.  I’ll be seeing you.”

He stormed out of the door and Cloud looked disheartened.

“Oh…” he murmured sullenly.

“Cheer up, Spikes!” Zack said as he nudged Cloud “We can go around to the church to spook Aerith there!”

“Oh, must we?” Genesis huffed as he folded his arms “It’s a long way to walk and I’ll be getting enough blisters with these heels.”

“But it’s a sacred tradition!” Zack declared as he raised a fist “Aerith got the better of me last year, I won’t let it happen again!  I can’t let it happen again, it’s a basic law!”

“A basic law, really?” Genesis rolled his eyes.

“Yes and I’ll have Seph put it forward in one of his big meeting thingies!” Zack grinned.

“Good luck with that,” Angeal chuckled “I also heard that Aerith has prepared something extra special for you.”

Zack slammed his fist into his palm with a nod.

“Right!  Challenge accepted!”

He grabbed Cloud’s arm with one hand and his little basket to collect his treats in with the other.

“Onward!”

 

* * *

 

“Zack, you should really calm down just a little bit,” Angeal advised as Zack eagerly walked ahead of the group, despite the fact he was carrying the most weight in treats.

“I don’t wanna!” Zack whined “It’s Halloween, Geal!”

“We know, but do slow down,” Genesis complained as he used Angeal as a support whilst he nursed his sore foot.

Zack bounced up and down with a loud whine as he waited impatiently at the corner.  Cloud smiled as he caught up next and they just had to wait for Genesis and Angeal to catch up.

“Oh?  Cloud?!”

Cloud and Zack turned their heads and Cloud smiled.

“Tifa,” he greeted as a young woman came up to them, dressed in bandages, temporary scars and a brawler’s outfit.

“It’s good to see you!” she said with a grin “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Zack, I’ve told you about Zack,” Cloud said with a knowing look to the bouncing werewolf.

“I wanted to guess at first,” Tifa giggled as Angeal and Genesis finally hobbled over to them “I’ve heard so much about you, little puppy.”

“He isn’t that little,” Genesis grumbled as Zack gave her a tilt of the head.

“This is Tifa, my childhood friend,” Cloud introduced “Our parents decided to drag us away from our village and we became nomads together for a while.”

“I still travel a little but I do have a couple of homes to go to,” Tifa shrugged “So not a classified nomad now.”

“Ooo, you’ve got Kit-Kats!” Zack exclaimed as he peered into Tifa’s bag of treats.

“Zack, don’t be nosy,” Angeal scolded as he flicked Zack’s nose.

“But they’re the special banana flavoured kind!” Zack whined and fished a Twix out “I’ll trade.”

“Zack Fair, it isn’t appropriate to barter like that,” Genesis scolded as he smacked Zack’s hand.

“Banana flavoured Kit-Kats?” Cloud muttered to himself “Might as well go to a delicatessen…”

“I’m sorry, Tifa, where did you get those?” Angeal asked politely.

“Just down the street, Lucrecia Valentine has all sorts of treats,” Tifa giggled and laughed even harder as Zack sped down the street.

“We ought to implant a GPS on him,” Angeal sighed.

“We are so sorry for his behaviour, Tifa,” Genesis huffed.

“It’s fine, it’s cute,” Tifa smiled “I certainly do like your dress.”

“Why thank you,” Genesis smiled smugly as he folded his arms “Finally, somebody appreciates it.”

“I bet you have all the men panting after you,” Tifa teased.

“You’d be surprised,” Angeal chuckled as he brought an arm around Genesis’s waist.

“Oh, you look like such a lovely couple,” Tifa squealed “You must be a lucky girl.”

Cloud covered his mouth to hide a laugh as Genesis and Angeal grinned.

“It was nice meeting you,” Genesis said as Angeal began to tug him to the side lightly “We must meet up again!”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Tifa giggled “See you later, Cloud!”

“Bye, Tifa.”

They’d only crossed the road before Genesis launched into an interrogation about his past with Tifa.

 

* * *

 

“Well…”

“I suppose it went off with a hitch in a way?”

“To be honest, you had it coming.”

Zack whined as he hunched over, green paint dripping off him.

“My costume!” he whined “I look like a werewolf that got barfed on by a zombie!”

“Not a bad idea,” Genesis snorted as he made sure to stay away from Zack as much as possible.

“Eh, I’m going to go through the graveyard then,” Zack pouted.

“No thanks, I want to go straight home,” Genesis declared and Angeal lifted him up into his arms so he could take his shoes off.

“I would like to as well, sorry, Zack,” Cloud grimaced and Zack sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go by myself,” he said “It’s more fun and scary this way anyway.  But fireworks night we go and play with the sparklers!”

“Yes, alright,” Angeal nodded and carried Genesis off “Be home by three!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zack scowled as he walked off through the gates.

He hummed to himself as he admired the decorations and the spooky atmosphere.  He was halfway through until he heard some low voices.  He paused and turned to see Sephiroth.  His face lit up.

“Hey!” he cried as he ran over “Se-”

He hesitated as he saw another man and hid behind the nearest tree.  As he did, he caught:

“…and I still love you.”

Zack’s heart stilled as he peered round and recognised Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia’s husband.  No-one really knew much about him, he kept himself to himself and his wife.  Which was why Zack felt a little surprised to see him out a night.

“I want what is best for you,” Vincent continued speaking “I can’t just sit by and watch you destroy yourself.”

Zack glanced to Sephiroth and his heart broke.  Sephiroth was crying.  Zack had never seen him so broken, never seen his face hold so much emotional affliction.  It was like he was pouring his heart out.  Why?

“Do you just want me to forget?” he sobbed “How?  How could I do that?!”

“I’d rather you’d live your life a little bit happier,” Vincent was using a calm tone.

“I am happy!”

“Then why aren’t you letting go?”

“I have let go!”

“Really?  The roses?  The letters?  The fact that you don’t do anything but mope on this particular day?”

“I can’t just…just…”

Sephiroth covered his eyes and Vincent walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Come, let’s calm you down first.”

Sephiroth sniffed as he followed Vincent out of the graveyard.  Zack swallowed heavily.  Was Sephiroth involved in an affair?


End file.
